


I Think We're Alone Now

by mightydeafeningmouse



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Anxious Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), Bisexual E.J. Caswell, Bisexual Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), Coming Out, Gen, Good Boyfriend E.J. Caswell, Good Cousin Ashlyn Caswell, Good Cousin E.J. Caswell, M/M, Ricky Bowen Needs A Hug (HSM: The Series), Secret Relationship, Soft E.J. Caswell, Soft Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightydeafeningmouse/pseuds/mightydeafeningmouse
Summary: One last smile graces EJ's face. "Good night, Ry. Sweet dreams."Ashlyn freezes.Who the hell is Ry?(Or: When Ashlyn overhears a phone conversation between EJ and his mysterious new girlfriend, she's determined to figure her identity.)
Relationships: Ashlyn Caswell & E.J. Caswell, Ashlyn Caswell & Ricky Bowen, Ricky Bowen & E.J. Caswell, Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Comments: 60
Kudos: 269





	1. Ry?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chapter fic in sooo long. I'm still not sure how many chapters I'll have in the end, but I'm thinking maybe 4 or 5? We'll see lol.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Ashlyn isn't a nosy person. What happens in other people's lives is nothing but their own, personal business. 

However, that being said, when she just _happens_ to be walking past her cousin's bedroom at the exact same time said cousin lets out an obnoxiously joyfilled shriek of laughter, she's basically obligated to stand outside and snoop. 

Not that it is snooping, because Ashlyn doesn't snoop. In fact, her standing outside EJ's door cannot be classified as snooping. No, because for a person to _snoop_ on someone else, they have to be actively listening. Therefore, Ashlyn standing in the hall, a communal area, absolutely is not snooping, because she's not listening. She's....observing.

It's just fate that EJ's voice flows perfectly through his cracked open door and right into the hallway. 

"No, no! I never said that," he giggles. There's a brief pause before he says, "Okay, that's not even close to what happens in the movie."

 _A conversation_ , Ashlyn concludes. _Who's he talking to?_

She leans in close to the door and squints her eyes. Through the slim crack, Ashlyn can make out the shape of EJ's body laying on his bed, a phone pressed to his ear, and she can see the grin plastered to his face. 

It's funny, Ashlyn hasn't seen EJ smile that big since-

"Babe!" EJ exclaims through breathy giggles. "Did you - is this one of your fever dreams? You are literally so far from the plot, it's not even funny."

 _There it is_ , Ashlyn twirles a curl around her finger. _Can't believe he didn't tell me Nini and him are talking again. Unbelievable._

While she's not necessarily shocked, Ashlyn is somewhat surprised that Nini was able to forgive EJ. For a while, Nini was pretty pissed, and rightfully so, but Ashlyn didn't think they'd ever come back from the whole thing. That isn't to say she isn't happy for them, it's actually...nice to hear EJ laugh again.

She starts forming a plan of attack. As soon as EJ hangs up the phone, she'll march right in there and demand to know all the details. Even if she has to force it out of him.

EJ sighs softly. "No, it's okay."

Ashlyn hears shuffling in the room, and she subtly watches him sit up and fold his legs.

"No, babe. I'll see you tomorrow anyway."

She positions her hand against the middle of the door, preparing to slam it open the moment he disconnects the call.

One last smile graces EJ's face. "Good night, Ry. Sweet dreams."

Ashlyn freezes. 

_Who the hell is Ry?_

Ashlyn ditches her plan, opting to slowly back away from her cousin's room and into the guest one she's taken over. She can't confront him without facts, so once she's in the security of the guest room, she immediately racks her brain for a 'Ry'.

As far as she remembers, EJ has never mention a 'Ry' before, but Ashlyn considers the probability of it being a nickname. 

Rylee? Rianna? Rylyn? Rae? Ryeanne?

Ashlyn mentally goes through every possible name combination that could have "Ry" for a nickname. In a stroke of genius, she pulls up EJ's Instagram and clicks on his "Following" button. 

She spends the next five minutes typing in every possible girl name that begins with the letter R. Frustratingly, EJ doesn't seem to be following any girl with a name that could be shortened to Ry.

Maybe this girl doesn't have Instagram? No, it's 2020. If she can talk with her cousin on the phone, Ashlyn is certain that this girl has social media.

But why wouldn't EJ be following her?

Ashlyn flashes back to the overheard conversation and filters through it for any hidden information. 

Another dead end. They were talking about an unspecified movie, and EJ only addressed her as _babe_ and _Ry_.

Sighing, she pockets her phone and sits on the plush bed. While EJ is her cousin, he doesn't have to tell her everything that happens in his life. It's just, she thought they were close enough to be open with these types of things.

Ashlyn flops her body onto the bed dramatically, the ancient frame squealing in protest. 

She doesn't want to force EJ to tell her anything. As an afterthought, she feels slightly guilty for stepping into his personal business. Ashlyn knows EJ trusts her, and when he's ready to tell her about his new girlfriend, that's when she'll know.

She's just going to have to hold on until then.

•••

To her credit, Ashlyn really does try to stay out of EJ's love life. And she's successful, even if only making it a few days before snooping again. 

Yes, she's not proud of it, but Ashlyn has come to terms with what it is: snooping, spying, eavesdropping, being nosy, etc. Whatever, call her crazy for caring about her cousin.

EJ's been noticeably more upbeat and less irritable. Even if Ashlyn didn't know about his relationship, she still would've picked up on how much more cheerful EJ seems. The rest of their friend group has picked up on it too, resulting in EJ having to endure a round of extreme interrogation at the lunch table. Sadly, they didn't squeeze any information out of him, but Carlos hasn't let EJ off the hook yet.

EJ's newfound happiness almost makes up for that fact that Ashlyn is dying to know his mystery girl's identity. 

For last few days, Ashlyn has sat back and took note (carefully and sneakily) on everyone EJ seems to talk to frequently. 

EJ and Ricky are basically newfound best friends, meaning they're irreversibly joined at the hip. In Ashlyn's opinion, their friendship is more suprising than EJ having a new girlfriend. She doesn't know exactly how it all happened, but from what they all understand, sometime near the end of the fall musical Ricky and EJ had somehow made amends.

It's actually kind of insane that they've become so close so quickly, but she'd take friendship over bickering anyday.

Aside from Ricky, EJ mainly hangs around Gina, Seb, Carlos, herself, and Big Red, which is their whole friend group, minus Nini. The way Nini and EJ left things off, it's not unexpected for them to have a lack of relationship.

Other than that, EJ occasionally exchanges words with a few water polo buddies, but that's it. No new girls, no secret meet ups, no suspicious activity.

To say Ashlyn is stumped would be an understatement.

It just doesn't make any sense. Everyone Ashlyn has seen EJ associate with is just his usual company. And, Ashlyn hasn't been stalking him 24/7, so while it's possible she missed something, it's pretty doubtful. 

The only logical explanation Ashlyn can come up with is that EJ was on the phone with a friend, and the whole 'babe' thing was just a joke.

But that doesn't add up with EJ's sudden joy. As depressing as it sounds, Ashlyn knows there's no way he randomly has a surplus of serotonin. Something is causing it, and she's determined to figure out the culprit.


	2. The Janitor's Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn finally gets the evidence she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many of you like this story and I'm so honored!! Thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos, it means the world.
> 
> I think the next chapter might take a bit longer to write, just a heads up.
> 
> Enjoy!!

The next day, everything comes to head. 

Ashlyn spent the entire week analyzing EJ, and although he seemed to grow more cheerful each day, there was no sign of any sort of secret meet ups. Ashlyn had no evidence of any odd interactions, so she'd come to the conclusion that either she has been wrong this entire time, and her cousin is just in a genuine good mood, or EJ is one sneaky bitch.

Honestly, Ashlyn has no idea which is correct, but she feels like she's spent enough of her time dwelling on EJ, and it's time to throw in the towel. 

Defeat truly is bitter, but she's decided that what EJ chooses to do with his time is none of her business, and he'll tell her when he's comfortable. Ashlyn is going to leave this whole mess alone.

Or so she thought.

It's during fourth block, and Ashlyn is walking to her creative writing class, coming back from a trip to the bathroom. She's walking down the hall, brainstorming ideas for her essay's thesis, when the janitor's closet ten feet away pops open. 

Ashlyn stops in her tracks and watches as a boy, tall and dark-haired, steps out of the closet. She stares as he attempts to close the door quietly, and as soon his body turns all the way out from behind the door, recognition sparks her brain.

"EJ?" She calls out tentatively. The boy startles, snapping his head up. 

"Ashlyn!" EJ says slowly with an awkward laugh, his hand still frozen on the doorknob. "Uh, hey..."

Instantly, Ashlyn notices his bright red cheeks, rumpled shirt, and swollen lips. She calculates EJ's wide, bashful eyes and how he looks like a small child getting caught stealing sweets.

Ashlyn narrows her eyes. "Whatcha doing in the janitor's closet, EJ?" 

"O-Oh!" EJ rakes a hand through his hair, tossing his cousin a full grin. "Just, you know...looking for...hand sanitizer..."

Ashlyn stares directly into EJ's lying eyes, enjoying the way he squirms. Even when they were little, EJ was a god awful lier. Apparently, he never outgrew it.

She crosses her arms and takes a step forward. "Really?" 

EJ nods like a Muppet. "Yeah."

"Yeah?" Ashlyn's voice is cool, firm, and doused with just the right amount of skepticism. "'Cause, it kinda looks like someone was in there with you." 

"What?" EJ laughs again, loud and unnatural. "Why would you, why would you think that? W-Why would it take two people to get hand sanitizer?" 

Ashlyn doesn't miss a beat. She takes another step forward, closing in on him like prey. "Why are you lying, EJ?" 

Another laugh breaks from his mouth, this time high and breathy. "What? Um, I'm not."

She wonders if EJ knows how fake he sounds. "Who was in there with you?" 

"I was just - getting hand sanitizer, Ash. No big deal-"

"Come on, EJ, no one goes into _that_ closet unless they're-"

"Why do you care so much?" Suddenly, EJ's avoiding her eyes and stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

Ashlyn picks up on his discomfort and instantly backtracks. "I don't, I just..."

"It doesn't...matter, who I was with," he cuts in, voice soft and quiet. 

Ashlyn ignores the fact that just admitted to being in the closet with someone. Instead of shouting her victory, she shuts down her accusing interrogation act and approaches him with a softer, gentler tone.

"I know, EJ. I'm not - you know I won't care who she is-"

EJ finally meets her eyes before whispering, "Can you just...leave it alone, please?" 

Ashlyn doesn't even care that he interrupted her. She doesn't remember that last time EJ allowed himself to be this vulnerable around her, and, to say the least, it concerns her. 

Ashlyn tilts her head and shoots him her most open and friendly look, but even that doesn't hide the worry shinning in her eyes. "Is everything okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm great," EJ responds with a wide grin. Ashlyn should have know he'd do this, and now she's angry at herself for thinking that EJ was opening up. Without fail, almost every time she's seen the boy even a little bit less than happy, EJ shoves himself into a corner and plasters on a fake smile. But Ashlyn can look at him and see how it never reaches his eyes, and she'll be damned if she lets him get away with it again.

As much as she'd love to get into a deep conversation about EJ's emotional health, it's the middle of fourth block, and they're standing in a public high school hallway; it's not the place for a heart-to-heart.

"I'm gonna go," EJ says after a second of quietness. 

Ashlyn puts on her own fake smile. "You might wanna fix your collar. And your hair, god," she laughs, causing EJ to bring his hands up self consciously.

"Thanks," he whispers, and Ashlyn gets the vibe that he's not just talking about the fashion tip. "I'll see you at home, Ash." 

Ashlyn's eyes follow him as he pushes past her. 

She doesn't stop thinking about their conversation all afternoon.

•••

Ashlyn respects EJ's wish of her minding her own business, but that doesn't stop her from conspiring about it. It's late in the night, and Ashlyn's bundled under a few of her aunt's quilts, the subject still floating through her mind.

The more she's thought about it, the more it puzzles Ashlyn. There has to be a reason for EJ's secretive behavior. She's 100% sure now (EJ kind of confirmed it himself earlier today) that her cousin is in a relationship someone. 

EJ has never hidden any of his girlfriends before. Ashlyn wouldn't say he's a super affectionate guy, but he's publicly hugged and kissed his previous partners. It's not like he's never been down this road with anyone before. There hasn't even been any incidents where the gang disliked EJ's dates, so his secretivness isn't stemming from past trauma. 

Maybe Ashlyn is just over sensitive, but she can't help but feel like the reason EJ is holding out on them is because he's worried they won't accept his decisiom to date whoever this girl is. Whether Ry is an outcast, stoner, geek, or maybe something about her appearance or interests, something about her is causing EJ to hide her identity. 

The anxious parts of her brain are putting in their two cents by providing a variety of unique, unlikely but possible theories. Like, what if EJ is in an unhealthy relationship? What if he's embarrassed by their friends, so he's deliberately keeping Ry away? What if this turns out to be another Nini situation, and EJ gets his heart broken again?

The last one seems to be her most prominent thought. EJ is so guarded, all the time, even from the people he loves. She doesn't know the extent of his emotional distress, but she really doesn't think he can handle another break up. Especially if Ry makes EJ so much happier. 

Ashlyn absolutely adores Nini, and she knows she's not to blame for their break up, but that didn't make it any easier to witness. 

Then again, they're teenagers, and heart break with angst is their speciality. Besides, EJ bounced back in the end. He's got himself a girlfriend now, and possibly the closest friendship she's ever seen him have. He's strong and durable, and not completely healed, but he's been making steady progress. 

She'll be damned if she has to watch him fall apart all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Idk when the new chapter will be up, but in the meantime, tell me what you think.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up (hopefully soon), but in the meantime, tell me what you think so far in the comments!
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
